Sasuke's Return
by kindmin100
Summary: Sasuke returns, Naruto becomes the Rokudaime Hokage during the six years period, the Rookie 11 become Anbu members. But what is Sasuke's purpose now that the Uchiha clan was avenged? Revive the clan but with who-? Graphic violence and future lemon.
1. Prologue

What would it be like if returned to and got into an incident

What would it be like if Sasuke returned to Konoha? If he and Sakura became a newly wed couple? After he defeated Itachi and Madara Uchiha, and Naruto defeated Pein, what would life be like for everyone? My story, just the way I envisioned it. Sasuke and Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari.


	2. Chapter 1

Konoha- 0001 hours

A young dark haired nineteen year-old walked up the hill, silently and coldly. Without a further glance at the gate, he drew closer toward the gates. Holding a pink-haired kunoichi in his arms, he walked quickly to the entrance. He was wearing an open white robe, a blue towel, dark blue pants, two sandals and a chokuto was strapped on his back.

He stared at two people lazily drooling over their papers- Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. He smirked before placed the girl's body onto the floor gently.

"Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi!"

The figure smirked as lines wrapped around the two shinobi. He then swung his jaw away from the lines. They were tied into a chrysalis of the Sharingan technique.

He then proceeded to leave with the chrysalis and in a few minutes he returned.

He then picked up the female kunoichi and continued walking toward an unknown destination.

Konoha-0007 hours

Izumo felt a soft object under his nose and smelled a very unsatisfying scent and realized that the object near his nose was a foot. And not just anyone's foot. It was . . . . . Kotestsu's foot with the contaminating and unsanitary fungus that was known as athlete's foot. He attempted to reach and push away the foot but realized that his arms were tied to his legs and he was tied with Kotetsu . . . on a tree limb!

Izumo began praying loudly to Kari-sama and swore never to disobey the Hokage if only to escape Kotetsu's foot and a few minutes later, he realized his prayers would do nothing, so he began screaming.

This woke up a grumpy Kotetsu who was in a similar situation with Izumo's foot with the exception of the athlete's foot. It was just grimy and had the worse scent coming from the foot. He then began screaming for help.

Hokage Tower-0007 hours

The dark haired man heard the two screams and smirked. Feeling the lock to the door, he pulled the knob and kicked the door.

It opened, allowing him to lift the kunoichi onto his shoulders once again and walk into the stairway.

He slowly walked up the stairs and down a hallway before stopping in front of the door marked, "Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage. Do not disturb."

The man's eyes briefly turned red as his hands moved at an inhuman speed around the lock. In seven seconds, the door opened before him.

He stared at the figure before him; a blonde man began drooling on the desk, snoring. His head was on piles of papers and his hands on the desk.

His hands formed handseals at the sound barrier as he mouthed four words.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A fireball the size of a dozen sofas appeared from the man's hand and mouth. It burned the sleeping man's desk and hands as the man began whining.

"Sakura-chan . . . . ."

The man stopped his technique and waited as the blonde began to feel his desk and hands were burning. He then counted slowly in his head.

"Um . . . . ., why do my hands feel-"

The man jumped up and began screaming, waking the kunoichi on the other man's shoulder before he plunged his hands into his large mouth.

"Shit, that-"

"Is that anyway to talk to your old teammate?"

The man slowly lifted his cerulean eyes to the other man and shock was evident over his features.

"Y-you-"

Uchiha Sasuke had arrived.

Hokage Chambers- 0012 hours

A secret council had been summoned by the Rokudaime Hokage to call all the clan heads / elders. Obviously their topic was about the reappearance of the missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke.

The clan leaders that were there were: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Yashinato Ino, Akamaru Choiji, Nara Shikamaru and Sarutobi Konohamaru.

The others were: Sai, Yamato Tenten, Rock Lee, Maito Guy, Yuhi Kurenai, Udon, Mogi, Ebisu, Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, the infamous Hayate Kakashi and finally the Hokage of the Leaf Village, Uzumaki Naruto.

Shikamaru began the meeting rather quickly as he always did.

"How troublesome to say this. The former member of Team 7, also ranked S-criminal in the bingo book, former apprentice of the Sannin Orochimaru, a missing-nin of Konoha and last of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke has come to Konoha to receive judgment of all his misdemeanors and crimes. As Hokage, you most at the minimum, command that he be placed in isolation for four weeks and not allowed to do any missions and interact with anyone of Konoha and leave Konoha. How troublesome."

Naruto replied after drinking a long draught of water. "Does anyone disagree for him to be allowed into Konoha?"

Neji then asked, "Is there no other way for him to do penance without losing his rank of shinobi for over one week?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Neji continued, "I am also aware of his crimes but we are most likely to have a war with the Hidden Village of Rock on our hands in two weeks. We cannot bear to lose a valuable shinobi."

Kiba nodded, "As much as I hate the guy, Neji has a point." Akamaru barked as the other clan leaders nodded

Ino interrupted, "What is the alternative to the first choice."

Shikamaru finally answered when everyone stared at him. "This is so troublesome. There are four choices that the Hokage can demand. The first is immediate execution, the second is isolation for four weeks, and the third is house arrest for two weeks and the fourth . . . ."

Choiji stared at Shikamaru, "What's the fourth option, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed, "This is too troublesome to explain but the fourth is that Sasuke be exiled from the village for one week but be unable to leave over two miles from the village in the Forest of Death."

Hinata then asked softly, "W-What would S-Sasuke rather c-choose?

Naruto rubbed his chin, "Eh, Hinata-chan is right. What would the overgrown teme want?"

With the eyes of everyone in the room on him, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto then thought, "Execution is out of the question, the teme is too strong for any shinobi to force him to stay inside his house boundaries. It's either between the second or fourth choice, teme."

Sasuke grimaced, "Perhaps the second option."

Naruto then laughed, surprising everyone. "You are more patient than anyone and you like isolation. But since this is your punishment, you must take the fourth choice." Naruto then continued his long bout of laughter.

Sasuke smirked, "Who said I wanted the second option, dobe? I was merely thinking out loud."

Everyone laughed at this and ended the meeting, earning Naruto a beet red face. Sasuke then walked out of the room, not seeming to notice several others follow him.


End file.
